


Maroon and the Milotic

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Branding, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Story, Useless Lesbians, coiling, pokeporn, scaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: Maroon goes Pokewatching, and becomes smitten once she sees a colorful serpent, who proceeds to brand her. Maroon doesn't know how to react to this.
Relationships: Milokaross | Milotic/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 34





	Maroon and the Milotic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this story needs a bit of preface because it's important. This was actually my first ever writing fic, I wrote it years and years ago, but it was made on a whim and now I'm here. I have polished it a lot more, but it is indeed my first one. If you enjoy it, please follow my twitter for more updates. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/lori_valera here's my twitter!

Work as always, was boring. Working as a clerk in a Pokemart would never be fun and exciting, but it was very easy at least. The hardest thing you had to do on the job was hand trainers hundreds of Pokeballs, but one would get good at this very quickly. Maroon herself was a woman, 19 years old, and has possibly the thickest hair in existence. She didn’t mind too much, it was just a lot of hassle in the mornings.

Maroon was finally out of work for the night, and she headed down Route 207, through the forest and past the lake. Maroon had no Pokemon, so she normally carried around a couple of rocks just in case she is attacked. It was late, and the moon was in the sky, Maroon looked to the lake, stopping in her tracks at what she saw.

Far in the distance, she saw a serpentine looking Pokemon swimming in the water. It was hard to make out thanks to the moonlight reflecting on the choppy water’s surface, but the Pokemon’s silhouette was visible. Maroon decided to watch the pokemon, sitting down and smiling. She even pulled out a snack, beginning to eat.

The Pokemon never left the horizon, but it did go underwater every so often. After about 20 minutes, Maroon left the Pokemon and returned home. The entire way there, the only thing on her mind was that Pokemon. “What was it? A water snake…” She sighed, getting online and doing some research before calling it a night.

The next night was quite similar. Maroon got off of work, and passed by the lake. This time Maroon was prepared, she had brought food, a camera, and a telescope. By the time she got there, the Pokemon was off in the distance once again. “It’s… A Milotic.” She set up the telescope and camera, watching the Pokemon with a big smile. After half an hour, she left.

A full week of the same passed, with Maroon getting a better look every night. It had been 8 days of watching Milotic, and this night the moon was at it’s half form. The thing was, Maroon had been working extra late, and was rather sleepy tonight. After 15 minutes of Pokewatching, she had fallen asleep on her backpack.

Maroon woke up, and a chill ran down her spine immediately. She turned, looking to see the Milotic coiled in front of her. It was glaring down at her, and Maroon simply began to crawl backwards. The Milotic was not pleased- It lifted its massive tail up and destroyed her telescope and camera, slithering over to Maroon. She gulped a bit, bracing for impact as the tail hit it body and sent her flying. She hit a nearby tree, falling to the ground and curling up in pain. By the time she opened her eyes, the Milotic was gone.

It took her around an hour, but she was up and collecting the destroyed pieces of her telescope and camera, smiling a bit to herself. “It’s a female Milotic.” She was finally able to get a good look at the pokemon when it attacked, and the Pokemon’s large red fins coming off of its head were longer than what a male’s would be. Once she was done, she simply headed home with a limp.

The next nights, Milotic wasn’t there. Maroon waited hours every single night, losing more sleep every single day until the 5th day. Maroon had barely gotten sleep, and once again, she fell asleep on her backpack. Maroon was startled awake by something grasping her legs. When she looked down, she only saw the Milotic wrapped partially around her legs, dragging her into the lake. She tried to scream, but by the time she opened up her mouth, water was beginning to fill her up.

She was beginning to drown. There was nothing she could do but flail and try to survive, but she soon was gasping out of the water. She regained her breath, began to calm down, looking around in confusion. She gasped, looking at the Milotic’s face, only a mere foot away from her own. “H-Hi.” She spurted out, trying to get out of her restraints. But the Milotic’s glare intensified, and Maroon suddenly stopped moving. She had been paralyzed by Milotic’s glare, and was only able to stare at Milotic, her muscles moving every so often.

The Milotic’s grasp tightened around Maroon, and her entire body began writhing in pain as she attempted to do something- ANYTHING that would let her run free. But there was nothing she could do, and she stopped fighting. The pain suddenly lessened, and the Milotic stared into Maroon’s eyes. She looked back, intimidated by the dominating glare of the creature, and returned a rather submissive one. After a moment, the Milotic leaned forward, putting it’s mouth onto Maroon’s forehead.

Her forehead suddenly hurt greatly, but the Milotic pulled off a moment later, dunking her underwater to lessen the pain. Maroon was able to begin moving once again, and she tried to break free. The Milotic instead brought her to shore, leaving her on the sand and swimming away. Maroon remained, stunned.

She returned home, immediately checking the mirror to see what had happened. On her forehead, was a bright red mark. “Did she scald me?!” She retorted in a shocked manner. Maroon quickly took to the computer, seeing to what it meant. When she saw what it was, her face dusted red, and she squirmed a bit in her seat. “Milotic commonly mark mates or loved ones with one of their available abilities. This is most common when an alpha Milotic takes on a beta or more submissive mate…” Maroon turned her computer off, and crawled into bed. The only thing on her mind was Milotic. The thought of being wrapped up in her coil, being unable to stop the Pokemon from squeezing and toying with her… One of Maroon’s hands disappeared into her pajama pants, with her thoughts still set on Milotic.

Work was taking longer than ever before. Every second the clock ticked on, Maroon was on the edge of her seat. She was anxious to get out of work, she wanted to get back to the lake. She needed to see that Milotic again. “Uh, ma'am, is something wrong with your forehead?” Asked a customer. Maroon rubbed her arm a bit, shaking her head no. “I tripped earlier and hit my head…” Her day was full of people asking about her mark. After a bit, she began to be a little proud of it. Eventually she was even openly showing people the mark, telling them it was a sign of trust.

The moment Maroon could leave, she was already out the door. She even forgot her phone, but it didn’t matter right now. She rushed down to the lake, looking around desperately. She didn’t see Milotic anywhere. She called out to the lake a few times, but she didn’t get a response. She sighed, sitting down against a tree and staring at the water.

2 hours passed. Maroon was close to giving up. But she had yet to move, yet to get up and leave Milotic. Then, she heard it in the distance. “Miiiiilotic!” It was coming from across the lake, and a giant smile spread across Maroon’s face. She stood, running to the water’s edge and calling out in response. A moment later, Milotic had surfaced in front of her. Once again, Maroon was intimidated, but she accepted it.

Maroon cautiously walked up to the Milotic, taking a deep breath and looking up at the Pokemon. The Milotic in response leaned down, scalding her forehead once again. It hurt more this time, but she knew the mark would stay longer. “Milotic I think…” She took a deep breath. How does one tell a pokemon that you have a gay crush on them? The Milotic’s tail moved around Maroon, beginning to pull her in closer. “I think I want to be yours…” She embraced the Milotic, hugging the area under its head tightly. In response, the Milotic glared down at Maroon, forcing her to stare back. The dominating gaze was back, along with a lustful one as well. Maroon’s was submissive, but shared the same sentiment.

Maroon stripped down as fast as she possibly could have, throwing her clothes to the side and rubbing her thighs together. Sex with Pokemon was not unheard of, but it was not an everyday occurrence. Some trainers actively despised the practice, while others claimed it helped the Pokemon stay happy and in shape. Some however, simply are attracted to Pokemon. This dawned upon Maroon, and she smiled as her bare body rubbed against Milotic’s. She had been watching this Pokemon for weeks, and she was finally able to be with it.

The Milotic immediately coiled her up, restricting her movement and paralyzing her with glare once again. Her pussy was already wet and waiting, eager to be played with and fucked. Milotic leaned down, pressing her lips against Maroon’s, sealing their bond as part of the tail ran between Maroon’s legs, rubbing harshly against her vagina and clit. Maroon shuddered, wanting to spread her legs out wider but unable to do so. Soon, something warm pushed against her own pussy. Milotic herself shuddered a bit, putting her forehead against Maroon’s and rubbing their sexes against one another. Maroon bit back a squeal, her mind behind filled with wave after wave of ecstasy and lust.

Milotic pushed against her harder and harder, beginning to pant herself, beginning to move the coils around Maroon to free her arm. Sadly, Milotic’s sex pulled away, instead being moved in front of Maroon’s hand. She was able to break free of the paralysis, and begin fingering the needy Pokemon. She was fine without any stimulation, she only wanted to make her mate happy right now. Milotic’s larger pussy was perfectly sized for 3 fingers, and Maroon was happy to begin lightly pumping her with her fingers. “M-Milotic!” She cried, the coils tightening around Maroon as impulse. The pain was nothing, and she continued pumping the Pokemon with all of her might. Seeing her dom get off like this… She was dripping with anticipation herself.

Milotic’s head left Maroon’s forehead, instead moving in between her own coils and searching for Maroon’s sex. Milotic was sure she found it when Maroon finally let out a moan of pleasure herself, with Milotic’s tongue beginning to enter her. The tongue was thinner than a human’s, but much longer. It was smooth, and it was exploring every single nook and cranny that Maroon had to offer, pushing against every centimeter of her walls as a reward for being a good sub. Maroon’s hand quickened inside of Milotic, a sign that she wanted more. But Milotic’s pace stayed the same, forcing the poor girl to go faster and faster. She needed more stimulation.

Milotic’s tongue retracted, instead licking the pussylips instead and toying with her clit. Maroon’s body shook in a wave of pleasure, causing her fingers to go as deep as they possibly could, and to make Milotic climax. Milotic let out a loud wail of pleasure, the coils tightening even more and making it hard for Maroon to breath. But Milotic’s pussy began squirting an excessive amount of fem cum all over Maroon’s hand, absolutely covering it in hot wet sex. Maroon accepted it, thrusting her hand a few more times to ride out her orgasm. Milotic moved her head carefully, and pushed it upwards towards Maroon’s waiting nook. Milotics horn trusted up into the vagina, making Maroon scream into Milotic’s body.

She was relentless, stretching out her lightly used pussy to it’s limits, nearly tearing the lucky girl wide open. Maroon was loving it. She was being used by Milotic and getting a reward for being a good girl. Before long, an orgasm of her own racked her body, squirting a small amount of fem cum onto Milotic’s head. The Pokemon pulled away, dropping the used girl to the ground.

Maroon was smiling up at Milotic, as she moved her drenched pussy onto Maroon’s face and began rubbing femcum all over her. She was being properly marked. The distinct smell of Milotic’s sex was laced with pheromones, making Maroon constantly more aroused as the day would go on. She licked up as much of the cum as she could, for as long as possible, until the Milotic moved their heads together and kissed her deeply.

Maroon woke up the next morning, naked and alone. She gathered her things together, running home. Her nights were suddenly filled with love and lust, every night she returned to the lake and was used as a sex toy by the Milotic. Eventually, she murmured an ‘I love you’ to the Pokemon, with Milotic’s response being a deep kiss and snake cuddling for hours. Maroon eventually stopped going to work, instead spending her days by the lake with Milotic. Soon she stopped wearing clothes, and stopped going home as well. Milotic hunted for food for the both of them, while Maroon called in a favor for a very small home to be built on the water’s edge. She lived there peacefully, becoming the Pokemon’s mate for life. She had found happiness, and she never left the lake’s side again.


End file.
